24 lipca 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry - mag. poranny 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: rekordy Neptuna-teleturniej 9.35 Kino Teleferii: "Safari" - odc. serialu CSRF 10.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 10.25 "Dynastia" - odcinek serialu USA 11.15 Aktualności Telegazety 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 "Dziedżictwo Guldenburgów" - odc. 8 serialu niemieckiego 18.25 Studio Lato 19.15 Dobranoc: "Makowy chłopiec" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - odc. serialu USA 20.55 Kabaret Starszych Panów: ,,14 i trzy czwarte" 22.00 SPORT: Superpuchar w piłce nożnej - Zagłębie Lubin - GKS Katowice 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Art - magazyn 23.20 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" -odc. 8 serialu w wersji oryginalnej 23.55 BBC - World Service 0.05 Jutro w programie TP2 7.55-10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J. angielski - l. 12 8.40 "W labiryncie" - dwa odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Ameryka w moich oczach (9): Washington OC - rep. 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Ekostres - mag. ekologiczny 17.30 "Przemienne skrzydło" - odc. filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "M.A.S.H." odc. 11 serialu komediowego USA 19.00 Kadr - teleturniej 19.30 Koncert muzyki dawnej w wykon. zespołu London Baroque z Wielkiej Brytanii 20.00 Cały świat gra komedię 20.40 Moje książki - prof. Henryk Markiewicz 21.00 Camerata 2 przedstawia: "Muzyka z Łodzi" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Przegląd sejmowy 22.00 "Dziewczyna z Mazur" odc. 4 serialu TVP 22.55 Sport 23.05 Telewizja nocą 23.50 CNN - Headline News 0.25 Program na czwartek Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show 9.40 Mr. Pepperpot 9.50 Playabout 10.00 Card Sharks 10.30 Pan Ed 11.00 Oto Lucy 11.30 Młodzi lekarze 12.00 Zuchwały i piękny 12.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 14.00 Prawdziwe wyznanie 14.30 Inny świat 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Żona tygodnia 16.15 Bewitched 16.45 DJ Kat Show 18.00 Different Strokes 18.30 McHale’s Navy 19.00 Węzeł rodzinny 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 20.00 Miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia 20.30 Cokolwiek za pieniądze 21.00 „X” 22.00 Equal Justice 23.00 Miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia 23.30 The Hitchhiker 24.00 Mike Hammer 1.00 Twist in the Tale Pro 7 8.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.15 Planeta Małp — ser. 10.10 Das Haus am Eaton Place — ser. 11.00 Dundee und Culhane — ser. 11.50 Vicki — ser. 12.15 Perfect stranger — ser. 12.40 Tennis, Schlager und Kanonen — parodia krym. USA 13.30 Simba — przyg. film ang. 15.10 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Lassie — ser. 16.40 Mein Freund Ben — ser. 17.10 Vicki — ser. 17.30 Wiadomości 17.45 Die Fealle des Harry Fox — ser. 18.20 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Grease 2 — muz. film USA 22.10 Die Zwei — ser. 23.05 Abschied der Nacht — fr.-RFN 0.45 Wiadomości 0.55 Starsky and Hutch — ser. 1.45 Mitgiftjaeger — kom. USA 3.10 Hitchhiker — ser. 3.35 Am ersten Montag im Oktober — kom. USA RTL Plus 9.30 Die Frau mit den zwei Geschichten — film USA 11.00 Showladen 11.25 Wells Fargo — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Kobieta za 7 min dolarów — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.25 Codename: Foxfire — ser. 20.15 Der Geisterjaeger — film australijski 22.00 Stern tv 22.35 Chefarzt der Westphal — ser. 23.25 Aktualności 23.35 Der Schutzengel von New York — ser. ScreenSport 8.00 Kolarski wyścig w Nadrenii 8.30 Action Auto — magazyn z Francji 9.00 Sporty motorowe z Anglii 9.30 Boks 11.00 Wyścigi motorówek w Long Beace 12.00 Amerykański football 13.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 14.00 Kręgle 15.15 Hiszpański sport 15.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe — Enduro 16.00 Żużel 17.00 Lekka atletyka: mecz Anglia — ZSRR 18.00 Surfing 18.30 Jet Ski Tour 19.00 Golf 21.00 Formuła 3000 — mistrzostwa Japonii 22.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA 23.00 Baseball (mecz: Pitsburgh — Cincinatti) FilmNet 7.00 Tom Sawyer — muz. 9.00 The Incredible Jouney 11.00 The Big Knife 13.00 How to France a Figg — kom. 15.00 La Peau de Torpedo — thriller 17.00 Tap 19.00 Money Mania — kom. 21.00 Lady Beware — thriller 23.00 Night Club Special 1.00 Licence to Kill — sens. 3.00 La Cina E Vicina 5.00 Sleep Well, Professor Oliver — thriller 3sat 14.30 Die Musik kommt 15.30 Przeboje ludowej muzyki 16.30 Piosenki do wspólnego śpiewania 17.20 Mini ZiB — pr. dla dzieci 17.30 Wickie — ser. 18.00 Obrazki ze Szwajcarii 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Das blaue Palais — ser. 21.00 Słynne hotele: londyński Savoy 21.45 Magazyn kulturalny 21.51 Sport 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Spektrum — raport o kulturze 23.20 Serge Brignoni